the moment
by killerfromwest
Summary: naruto murid baru yang mendapatkan kesialan menabrak dua orang perempuan yang memikat hatinya./narusakuino/


Pagi disebuah kota bernama konoha terdengar burung burung ber cicit dengan merdunya .matahari mulai menampakan wujudnya sedikit demi sedikit . orang orang yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya

Di sebuah rumah tepatnya di kamar yang berwarna pink terdengar bunyi alarem berbunyi yang membangunkan penghuni kamar tersebut yang berwujud perempuan ber rambut bubble gum mengunakan piyama yang senadda denga rambutnya

"mm ahh sudah jam enam" si penghuni kamar itu melihat jam di dinding dengan keadan masih mengantuk di pun mematikan alaremnya dan langsung beranjak dari kasurnya langsung menuju kamra mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya

Setelah mandi ,berdandan ,dan menggunakan seragam dia pun turun kebawah untuk sarapan dan bertemu keluarganya

"ahh sakura sudah bangun rupanya ,selamat pagi "ucap seorang wantia tua bernama mebuki pada anaknya bernama perempuan itu yang bernama sakura

" selamat pagi kaa san. Kaa-san mana tou-san ? "ucap perempuan berambut buble gum yang di ketahu bernama sakura pada kaa san nya yang sedang mengoles selai pada roti

"tou san muh ada rapat mendadak, jadi dia berangkat lebih pagi " mebuki memberi roti pada sakura yang sudah di oles oleh selai, sakura pun langsung memakan roti itu .selang beberapa menit sakura pun pergi dari rumahnya setelah paamit pada kaa-san nya .dia mengunakan mobil prosche pink nya menuju sekolahnya

Setelah nyampe kedalam gerbang sekolahnya sakura langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di valet. di sebelah mobil sakura terdapat mobil lamborghini aventador berwarna orange yang belum pernah dia liat di kawasan sekolah

'mobil siapa ini kok aku baru melihatnya , nati aku tanyain aja ke ino siapa tau dia kenal pemiliknya 'sakura pun pergi dari lahan parkir sekolahnya

Sekolah sakura adalah sekolah ungulan dan terfavorite tak hanya cukup pintar tapi harus kaya juga biaya untuk masuk sekolah disan tak lah murah tapi karena tidak murah itulah fasilitas di sekolah ini sangat lengkap setiap kelasnya hanya terdiri ddari dua puluh orang di kelas itu terdapat ac proyektor laptop untuk setiap meja maka tak jarang terlihat anak dari publick figur yang sekolah di sana mau dari sektor ekonomi pemeritahan militer dan entertaimen

Sekolahnya yang luas membuat Sakura berlair kecil dilorong karena sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi dia tidak mau telat masuk tiba muncul seorang pemuda dari halam sekolahnya ,karena dia tengah berlari diapun langsung menabrak orang itu .dia pun terjatu dengan tidak elitnya

Brugh

"aadaww"sakura terjatu ketika menabrak pemuda di depanya .pemuda itu pun jatuh tapi dia langsung berdiri dan mendekati sakura yang masih duduk dilantai

"nona apa kah kau baik baik saja"ucap pemuda itu serta mengulurkan tangan nya pada sakura , untuk membantu sakura berdiri

Sakura yang mengerti dengan sikap pemuda itupun mengambil tangan pemuda itu

"aku baik baik saja"ujar sakura sambil mebersihkan bajunya dan melihat wajah pemuda itu ..sakura yg melihat tampang pemuda tampan itu pun terpesona

wajah pemuda itu memiliki mata biru seindah lautan kulitnya yang berwarna tan serta rambut pirangnya di sertai tiga goresan yang berada di kedua pipinya yang membuat pemuda itu tampak tampan

"sukurlah kalo begitu maafkan aku yang tadi membuatmu terjatuh "ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ke sakura .sakura yang melihat wajah tampan itu tersenyum padanya pun langsung merona

"ti-tidak apa apa ko . aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena menabrak mu"

"gak apa apa ko .oh iya nona apakah anda bisa menujukan ruangan sekolah dari tadi saya mutar mutar tapi masih tidak menemukanya"ujar pemuda

"oh tentu , saya akan mengantar mu keruang kepala sekolah"ujar sakura tersenyum .dia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu

Sakura pun berjalan utuk mengantarkan pemuda itu ke ruangan kepala sekola

Diperjalan menuju ruangan kepaa sekolah tidak ada yang berbicara mereka hanya diam dengan pikiran masing masing sampai ketika pemuda itu angkat bicara

"oh iya , kita belum berkenalan namaku namikaze naruto .pangil saja namamu ?"pemuda bernama naruto itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada sakura

"namaku haruno sakura,pangil saja sakura .senang berkenalan dengan mu naruto-kun"ucapsakura memperkenalkan dirinya kepada naruto dengan wajah merona malu

"jadi kau sudah lama sekolah disini sakura-chan"ucap naruto yang menabah kan sufix chan pada nama sakura

Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut dengan tambahan sufix chan oleh naruto pun merona hebat

"ya aku sudah masuk kesekolah ini sejak pumbukan pendaftaran murid baru. Oh iya aku baru melihatmu di sekitar sini apakah kau murid baru naruto-kun"sakura memandang wajah naruto yang tampan itu entah kenapa dia suka menatap wajah naruto

"ya aku baru pindah dari ingris karena ayahku menyuruh aku untuk mengurus perusahannya di sini"ucap naruto menatap sakura dengan senyuman diwajanya

Tanpa disadari kedua mata merekapun terdiam untuk sesat saampai sakura sadar dan langsun memalingkan pandanganya .muka sakura merah padam .mereka pun sudah sampai ruangan kepala sekolah

"ah kita sudah sampai naruto-kun"ucap sakura

"terima kasih sakura-chan kau sudah mengan tarkan ku ke ruang kepala sekolah "ucap naruto berterima kasih pada sakura

"tak masalah naruto-kun oh iya aku kekelas dulu "ucap sakura samib berjalan pergi

"sampai jumpa lagi sakura-chan"naruto sedikit berteriak agar sakura mendengarnya yang sudah agak jauh.

"sampai jumpa lagi naruto-kun"sakura pun berlari menuju kelasnya .

"ya aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi sakura-chan"gumam naruto.

Sakura sudah berada di depan kelasnya dia berada di kelas Xl-1 . untung saja kelasnya searah dengan ruang kepala sekolahnya, jadi dia tak pun masuk kekelasnya dan langsung duduk dibangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela disampingnya dia ada sahabatnya ino

"hai selamat pagi forehade"ucap sahabatya yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat di ikat seperti ekor kuda

"selamat pagi ino"ucap sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya dan raut muka yang tampak bahagia heran sama sakura yang tidak mengunakan ejekannya pada dirinya

"hai sakura ada apa dengan mu kau tak seperti biasanya?"ucap ino dengan dahi berkerut heran dengan sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia

"tidak ada apa apa .hanya saja aku merasa jatuh cinta saja pada seseorang"ucap sakura jujur pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang pucat itu

"APA JATUH CINTA !"ucap ino berteriak kaget. Tentu dia kaget bagaiman tidak kaget tiba tiba sahabat satunya ini bilang dia tengah jatuh cinta apalagi sakura tak pernah jatuh cinta , bahkan sama sasuke uciha yang merupakan pangeran di sekolahnya yang banyak sekali pengemarnya

"sttt ino jangan aku jatuh pada pandangan pertama tepatnya"ucap sakura sambil membungkam ino agar ino tak berteriak lagi untung saja orang orang disana tidak memperhatikan mereka .kalo mereka memperhatikan mereka sakura pasti akan sangat malu

"tapi sama siapa,kapan dan bagaimana kau jatuh cinta"ino meminta penjelasan pada sakura

"oke aku akan menceritakanya"ucap sakura mulai menceritakan kejadianya

Minewhile dengan naruto

Naruto yang sudah didepan ruang kepala sekolah pun di mengetuk pintu kepala sekolah.

**TOK'TOK'TOK**

Setelah beberapa menit terdengar suara menyuruh dirinya masuk dari dalam ruangan naruto pun membuka pintu rungan kepala sekolah tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

Terlihat seorang perempua berwajah cantik sedang mengerjakan laporan dimejanya,wanita itu terlihat masih muda padahal dia sudah berumur lima puluh tahun

"halo baa-san lama tak jumpa"naruto menyapa kepala sekolanya yang sebenarnya adalah baa-sanya sendiri dengan senyuman andalanya .sedangkan orang yang dengar dirinya di panggil 'baa-san'pun berhenti membaca laporanya dan melihat ke arah naruto dengan gerakan perlahan

"na-naruto ap-apakah itu kau"ucap baa-sanya naruto yang bernama tsunade . kaget ya dia kaget karena setelah beberapa tahun dia tak berjumpa dengan naruto dan tiba tiba naruto berdiri tepat didepannya

"iya ini aku baa-san"naruto pun tersenyum kearah yang tengah duduk pun tiba tiba berdiri setelah mendapat kepastian dari cucunya itu dan ia langsung menghampiri naruto

Naruto yang tengah berdiri langsung ketakutan karena neneknya itu bersikap seperti takut akan di pukul oleh neneknya itu dan langkah tsunade pun makin dekat dengan naruto,wajar naruto taku karena baa-sanya tak segan-segan memukulnya

Tinggal lima langkah lagi dari dirinya

Empat

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Dia sudah siap akan dapat pukulan dri neneknya sudah menutup matanya rapat rapat dia benar benar sudah siap

"**BRUGH"**

Dia merasakan sesuatu bukan pukulan melainkan sebuah pelukan dan dia pun mubuka matanya,dia meliha tsunade menangis ya tsunade menangis dipelukanya dia pun memeluk tsunade sambil mengusap punggung tsunade

"hiks naru hiks kau hiks sudah hiks kembali hiks baa-san rindu naru"ucap tsunade sambil menagis dan membasahi baju naruto

"naru juga rindu baa-san kok ,jangan nangis ya baa-san naru kan udah kembali jadi jangan nagis lagi ya baa-san"ucap naruto menenangkan baa-sanya yang masih menangis

"naru kira baa-san akan memukul naru karena gak menemui baa-san cukup lama"naruto terkekeh saat mengira dia akan dipukul dan jatuh kelantai

"siapa bilang kau takan dipukul naru "tsunade menyerinyai bagai setan ralat iblis

"eh"

"**DUGH"**

"ittaii"naruto pun terjatuh dilantai setelah mendapat tinjuan dari tsunade

"itu pembalaasan karena kau meninggalkan baa-san"ucap tsunade sudah tak nangis lagi seperti tadi dan kini dia tengah tersenyum ke naruto

"baa san jahat "ucap naruto pun berdiri dari lantai yang dingin itu

"oh iya naru mau sekolah disini ? emang kenapa kamu mau sekolah disini"

"benar, aku disuruh tao-chan untuk mengurus perusahannya yang berada disini jadi yah aku harus pindah sekolah kesini"ucap naruto menjelaskan ke tsunad

"oh ,ya sudah nanti kau akan kekelas aku akan meminta kakashi untuk mengantarkan dirimu kau akan berada di kelas Xl-1"ucap tsunade dan langsung menelephone kakashi untuk mengantar naruto kekelasnya

Selang beberapa menit kakashi datang dan menemui tsunade dan naruto

"hai naruto lama tak bertemu "ucap kakashi pada tersenyum pada naruto di balik maskernya

"lama tak berjumpa kakashi ji-san"ucap naruto dengan cengiranya

"kakashi tolong bawa naruto kekelasnya di kelas Xl-1"ucap tsunade dan dibalas anggukan dari kakashi

"ha'i ayo naruto "kakashi pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"ha'i"

"sampai jumpa baa-san"naruto berpamitan pada tsunade sebelum dia pergi dari ruangan itu

"ya sampai jumpa naru"naruto pun keluar dari ruangan itu

Naruto dan kakashi pun pergi kekelas yang di suruh tsunade

Dengan sakura dan ino

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya ino"ucap sakura yang sudah menceritakan kejadian yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama

"oh jadi kau tak sengaja menabrak pemuda itu hmm"ucap ino sambil mengangguk ngagukan kepalnya

"yah begitula ino,dia pemuda yang tampan dan terlihat sangat baik"sakura tersenyum ketika mengingat bentuk wajah pemuda tersebut

"begitu kah aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah pemuda yang dapat merebut hati beku mu itu "ucap ino sedikit mengejek

"oh iya sakura aku dapat informasi kalo kelas kita akan mendapatkan murid baru katanya dia pindahan dari ingris dan dia adalah laki laki katanya"ino membayangkan wajah pemuda

"kebetulan sekali pemuda yang aku tadi tabrak juga berasal dari ingris jangan jangan dia akan masuk kelas ini"ujar sakura menduga-duga pemuda yang akan masuk kekelasnya

"mungkin saja dia orangnya ,kalo dia orangnya aku akan membantu mu untuk mendapatkan hatinya"ucap ino

"benarkah ino kau akan membantu ku ? "mata sakura berbinar binar

"yup , tentu aku akan membantu mu kau kan sahabatku"ucap ino yang akan membantu sakura untuk mendapatkan hatinya naruto

"oh ya forehade aku kekamar mandi dulu oke "ucap ino sambil berdiri dari kursinya

"oke"balas sakura "dan ino pun pergi ke kamar mandi

Minewhile dengan naruto

"ah kakashi aku mau kekamar mandi kamar mandinya"ucap naruto .dan kakashi pun menujukan kamar mandinya langsung setelah tau arah kamar mandinya naru pun pergi kekamar mandi

Setelah selesai dari acara di kamar mandinya naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandinya dan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang perempuan .perempuan itu pun terjatuh kebelakang

" aahh"perempun itu pun terjatuh .dan naruto yang melihat dia terjatuh pun membantu perempuan itu untuk berdiri setelah perempuan itu berdiri dia meminta maaf

"apakah kau tak apa apa nona ? maaf saya tak melihat mu tadi ketika saya keluar dari kamar mandi"ucap naruto sekaligus minta maaf karena menabrak dirinya

"ah saya tak apa apa "ucap perempuan itu masih menuduk untuk membersihkan seragamnya .ketika dia sudah membereskan seragamnya dia pun melihat kearah wajah naruto dan ia pun langsung terpesona oleh naruto

"ah sukurlah kalo kau tak apa apa .kalo begitu aku pergi dulu"ucap naruto sekaligus berpamitan kepada perempuan itu dengan senyum kecil di wajah itu pun merona dibuatnya

"ah tunggu siapa namamu ?.namaku ino yamanaka pangil saja ino"ucap perempuan itu sebelum naruto pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya

"namaku namikaze naruto panggil saja naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu ino-chan. aku harus pergi duluan ino-chan jaa ne"ucap naruto tersenyum dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu

Dan ino merona karena senyum naruto itu padanya .ino pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan berlari menuju kelasnya

Setelah naruto pergi dari tempat itu ,naruto pun langsung mencari keberadaan kakashi setelah bertemu kakashi mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju kekelas naruto

Dikelas

Ino berada didepan pintu kelasnya dengan terengah engah setelah berlari dari toilet menuju pun membuka pintu kelasnya dengan sedikit pun masuk dan duduk di tempat duduknya

"hah hah forhade hah aku-"ucapan ino dipotong oleh sakura

"pig tenang kan dirimu sebentar baru ngomong dan kamu kenapa tergesa gesa sekali sampe membuka pintu itu dengan keras ? .sekarang tarik napas dan hembuskan "ucap sakura menasihati ino sekaligus menenagkan ino .setelah ino tenang sakura pun memperbolehkan ino bercerita

"sakura tadi aku menabrak seorang pria ,dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya ,cinta pada pandangan pertama "ucap ino pada sakura dengan wajah bersinar

"benarkah bagaimana kejadianya ?"ucap sakura dengan wajah terheran heran

"tadi aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan dia tak sengaja menabrakku dan begitulah"jelas ino pada sakura

"begitukah kau sangat beruntung hari ini"ucap sakura dengan nada senang. dia yang mendengar cerita sahabatnya yang mirip dengan cerita dirinyanya pun terheran heran

"kau juga beruntung hari ini ,kan tadi pagi kau juga di tabrak seorang pria dan kau langsung jatuh cinta denganya"ucap ino yang mengingat cerita yang menjadi pengalam temanya itu

"benar juga .berarti kita sangat beruntung hari ini"ucap sakura dengan memegan tangan ino dan berekspresi senang begitu pula ino

"kalo boleh tau siapa nama orang itu yang katabrak .jangan bilang kau tak meminta namanya"ucap sakura dengan wajah dektektif

"tentu aku menanyakan namanya .dia bernama na-"sebelum ino dapat selesai berbicara pintu kelasnya terbuka .dan masuklah sensei mereka yang berambut silver dia bernama hatake kakashi

"selamat pagi"ucap kakashi memberi salam kepada murid muridnya

"selamat pagi sensei"semua murid memberi salam kepada kakashi

"hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan murid baru silahkan masuk dan memperkenalkan diri"ucap kakashi memberi ijin untuk naruto masuk kedalam kelas

Naruto pun berjalan masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas dan akan memperkenalkan dirinya

"nama saya adalah namikaze naruto saya pindahan dari ingri panggil saja saya naruto,salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya " ketika naruto bicara suara di kelas itu hening tapi beberapa menit kemudian mulai lah terdengar suara teriakan

"naruto kun kau tampan sekali"

"kya tampannya"

"kyaaa"

Kini suasana di kelas itu sangat berisk karena suara perempuan minus ino dan sakura masih kaget karena orang yang mereka cintai masuk kedalam kelasmereka

'i-i tu na-naruto-kun yes yes dia masuk kekelasku kya kya yes yes kini aku gampang mendapatkan hatinya naruto kun yes yes akan aku pastikan dia menjadi miliku'ucap sakura dalam hati dia ingin sekali rasanya menari nari sekarang ini tapi ia urungkan karena tidak ingin merusak image nya di depan naruto sedangkan dipikiran ino

'ti-ti-dak mu-mungki naruto kun ada di kelas ku kya kya aku akan mudah untuk mendapatkanya yeah yeah'. Muka mereka berdua berseri seri karena naruto masuk kekelasnya .sedangakan naruto yang melihat kedua perempuan yang iya cintai dengan wajah ber seri-seri hanya dapat tersenyum

Ya sebenarnya naruto jatu cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat kedua perempuan itu tapi dia tak bisa memilih salah satu dari kedua cewe tersebut

"oke sekarang diam atau aku akan menghukum kalin semua "ucap kakashi marah karena keberisikan murid muridnya dan seketika semua murid yang asalnya berisik kini menjadi diam

"oke sekarang kau boleh duduk naruto"ujar kakashi kepada naruto ,tapi naruto tidak bergerak

"ada apa naruto ?" kakashi kebingungan dengan sikap naruto

"hmm aku duduk dimana sensei ?"ucap naruto yang ber sweetdrop karena senseinya tidak menujukan dimana dia duduk dan murid lainya mengikuti ke sweetdrop pan naruto

"ah kau dapat duduk di sebelah sasuke ,sasuke angkat tanganmu"kakashi memerintahkan sasuke untuk mengakat tangan agar naruto dapat melihat letak sasuke berada kearah tempat duduk setelah mengetahui letak sasuke naruto pun berjalan ketempat saskue duduk dain iya duduk di smaping sasuke

Time skip istirahat

Di kantin

Ino dan sakura langsung pergi kekantin ketika mereka mendengar bela isstirahat berbunyi .mereka tak ingin kehabisan tempat duduk atau makan karena ketika istirahat kantin pasti akan kadang kadang mereka tak dapat membeli sesuatu di kantin karena kehabisan

Setelah membeli makan dan minuma mereka pun duduk di meja yang masih pun mulai berbicara

"ino kau tau pemuda yang tadi di depan kelas yang bernama naruto .dia adalah pemuda yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi"ujar sakura pada sahbatnya yang berada di depan dirinya

"benarkah berarti dia adalah pemuda yang kamu cintai "ucap ino yang dibalas anggukan dari sakura dan wajah senangnya ketika ino melihat wajah sakura langsung terlihatsedih dan dia mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"eh ada apa ino kenapa kau menagis"sakura yang melihat ino menangis pun terkaget, dia pun lang sung menghampiri ino dan merangkulnya

"ada apa ino kenapa kau menagis"ucap sakura pada ino yang menagis tanpa mengeluar kan suara

"sakura"icap ino lirih tapi masih dapat di dengar sakura

"ya ino"ucap sakura menaggapi ino dan masih mmeragkulnya

"kau tau pemuda yang menabraku dan membuat aku jatuh cinta sakura"ucap ino dengan wajah sendu dan dibalas anggukan oleh sakura

"dia adalah naruto"ucap ino dengan nada sendu dan jedder hati sakura langsung seperti tersambar petir ketika mendengar pengakuan dari ino

"a-apa .d-dia adalah pemuda yang kau cintai ino ?"kini sakura yang meneteskan air mata

"i iya dialah yang membuat aku jatu cinta sakura"ucap ino yang menuduk sakura terdiam tak bergeming

"aku tak tau harus bagaimana saku aku mencintainya , tapi aku tak mau kehilangan kau sebagai sahabat ku "ucap ino dengan wajah sendu

"aku tak tau harus bagaiman ,di satu sisi aku tak ingin sakit hati tapi aku juga tak ingin kehilangan mu sakura"ucap ino sendu

"ino belum tentu aku dapat menjadi pasangan buat narut ,belum tentu juga di mencintai diriku jadii kau jangan putus asa ,lebih baik kita berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya siapa yang dia pilih itu harus kita terima"ucap sakura bijak dan menyemangati dirinya dan ino

"tapi bagaiman kalo dia mencintai kita berdua dan dia tak bisa memilih antara kita"ucap ino menatap wajh sakura

"kalo ia mencintai kita berdua .hmm kita dapat menjadi pasanganya sekaligu,kita dapat membagi hatinya untuk kita berdua"ucap sakura pada ino yang mulai merasa tenang

"benarkah"ucap ino yang mulai bangkit dari kesedihanya

"benar"ucap sakura mantap,dan mereka pun berpelukan .mereka tak menyadari bahwa orang yang menjadi permasalahan cinta mereka

'begitu ya . itu menyelesai kan masalah saat ini kalo mereka ingin berbagi hatiku'pikir naruto yang tadi mendengar percakapan ino dan sakura

Naruto memblakangin sakura dan ino yang membuat dirinya mendengar percaakapan mereka yang membuat dirinya lega

"hai naruto kau kenapa tak biasanya kau mengacuhkan ramenmu"ucap kiba yang duduk di depan naruto

"paling masalah cinta"kini shikamaru si rusa pemalas yang memberi sugesti

"benarkah ,siapa yang menjadi gadis bereuntung itu ?"tanya kiba dengan suara yang keras .yang membuat semua orang melihat ke arah mereka termaksuk sakura dan ino

Mereka –ino dan sakura- melihat naruto yang duduk membelakangin mereka pun langsung merona .karena orang yang mereka bicarakan dekat dengan mereka

"shtt kecilkan suaramu itu kiba "perintah naruto untuk kiba mengcilkan suara dirinya

"baik baik jadi siapa gadis beruntung itu"tanya kiba kembali dengan suara yang sedikit lebih kecil dari yang tadi tapi tak mengurangi kepenasaranya kiba

"oke aku akan bilang tap kalian jangan berteriak .mereka adalah orang yang aku tolong tadi pagi"ucap naruto sedikit berbisik tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh sakura dan ino yang memblakangi mereka

"mereka berati gadis itu ada lebih dari dua .BENARKAH , KAU MENCINTAI DUA GADIS"ucap kiba sedikit berteriak di akhir kalimatnya

"shttt kiba jangan berteriak .apakah kau selaulu berteriak seperti ini selama aku tak ada"ucap naruto kesal

"tidak biasanya akan lebih keras"ucap shikamaru yang masih malas

"jadi benar kau mencintai dua gadis .aku tak percaya "ucap kiba menghiraukan ejekan sahabatnya

"ya aku mencintai dua cewe .tapi aku tak tau harus milih siapa .aku harap mereka berdua menjadi pasangan ku"ucap naruto yang sekaligus memberi kode pada sakura dan ino

Mereka berdua yang mendengar pengakuan naruto senang karena mereka di cintai naruto dan mereka mengerti maksud naruto yang memberi tahu bahwa dia akan senang untuk membagi hatinya pada mereka berdua

"ino kurasa kita harus mengecek apa benar naruto mencintai kita .kalo benar kita dapat menjadi pasanganya"ucap sakura berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengar mereka

" bagaiman ini .dia benar benar jatuh cinta pada kita"ucap ino pada sakura dengan raut wajah cemas

"kalo begitu mari kita ungkap kan perasaan kita semoga dia mau menjadi pasangan kita"ucap sakura sedikit memohon

"berarti kita menjadi akan membagi hatinya untuk berdua"ujar ino dengan wajah senang

"tentu"dan sakura dan ino pun berpelukan

"bagaimana kalo sebelum masuk kelas kita menyatakan cintanya"ajak sakura pada ino

"aku setuju"ino sangat antusias dengan cinta mereka walau mereka harus berbagi cinta naruto

"kalo begitu mari kita nungguk di kelas"ajak sakura dan di balas oleh anggukan dari ino .mereka pun pergi dari kantin meuju kelas mereka

Sementara itu naruto berkuat dengan pikiranya

'kurasa ini saatnya aku akan menyatakan cinta pada mereka'pikir naruto di dalam pikirannya naruto pun beranjak pergi dari kantin

"naruto kamu kemana "ucap kiba

"aku ada urusan dulu"dengan itu naruto pun pergi dan mencari kedua perempuan itu

Setelah beberapa menit naruto pun menemukan mereka –sakura dan ino- berdiri didekat pintu masuk kelas mereka

"sakura-chan,ino-chan ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua bagaiman kalo ditaman"ucap naruto pada sakura dan ino

"baiklah naruto-kun"ucap mereka bersamaan .dan mereka bertiga pun pergi dari tempat itu

Sesampainya ditaman

"sakura-chan ino chan aku mau bilang sesuatu pada kalian"ucap naruto dengan raut serius dan nada dan ino pun hhanya dapat mendengar naruto bicara

"mungkin kalian sudah tau ketia di kantin bahwa aku mencintai kalian,dan ketika aku tak snengaja mendengar kalin menyukaiku aku senang dan sedih tapi ketika kalian bilang bahwa kalian ingin menjadi pasanganku walau pun kalian harus membagi hatiku dan aku pun sangat senang mendengarnya –"naruto mengambil nafas sejenak "- dan aku ingin kalian menjadi pacarku .mau kah kalian menjadi pacarku ?"ucap naruto pada sakura dan ino

"tentu kami mau narutokun"ucap mereka bersama ,dan mereka pun berpelukan tanpa bersuara sampai sakura pun berbicara

"oh iya naruto kun sebenarnya kau salah naruto-kun kami tak menyukaimu"ucap sakura yang masih berpelukan dengan naruto

"tapi kami mencintai mu naruto-kun"ino melanjutkan ucapan sakura .narutopun makin senang dan mereka pun berpelukan semakin erat

The end


End file.
